


Wrapped Around His Finger

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: Stories with 5SOS lyrics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gift for Hoodie, Heartbreak, M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't write a summary without giving away the whole thing :') Songfic based on Wrapped Around Your Finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around His Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> Hoodie, Hoodie, awesome person, listen!  
> You don't have to search for that pic. The cover is here. :P  
> Oh, and, enjoy the fic. Gift for you. :D  
> OH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT BY THAT COMMENT. REPLY SOOOOOOOON.

* * *

**Wrapped Around His Finger**  

**_Throwing rocks at your window at midnight_ **

**_You met me in your backyard that night_ **

Michael remembers the boy, the heavenly, beautiful boy. He had been pissed when Michael had broken his window.

But it wasn’t Michael’s fault. He himself had been angry and to cool off, he had to do _something_. And then he had found the perfect solution. With a well aimed throw, the whole window had shattered, glass raining down.

_**In the moonlight you looked just like an angel in disguise** _

And then, a furious blond had stormed out of the house, ready to punch him. And he had looked like an angel.

But he was not Luke Hemmings the angel. He was Luke Hemmings. He was Luke Hemmings, devil personified. _Lucifer_. Michael’s lips curled up in a self deprecating smile.

_**My whole life seemed like a postcard** _

_**You were mine for a night** _

_**I was out of my mind** _

Michael can’t believe he ever thought Luke was anything more than that, anything more than a one night stand - he was just another person who wanted to screw him over, make him feel loved, and then leave, and that’s it.

_**You were mine for a night** _

_**I don't know how to say goodbye** _

It’s still hard to get him out of his head.

_**Making all our plans in the Santa Cruz sand that night** _

Michael can feel the tears falling down his face. How could he have ever been stupid enough to believe Luke Hemmings would be his? Luke Hemmings, the boy who pretended to love him, hell, gave him hope that not everyone in the world is bad.

_**I thought I had you in the palm of my hand that night** _

But no, it was Luke who had the upper hand in the whole exchange. Luke with his stupid, innocent, pretty face.

_**Screaming at the top of my lungs til my chest felt tight** _

_**I told myself that I'm never gonna be alright** _

Once again, his eyes had been opened to the world’s cruelty. His angel had made sure of that.

_**You had me wrapped around your finger** _

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

That’s just what he was. Wrapped around his finger.

_**Throwing rocks at your window at midnight** _

_**You met me in your backyard that night** _

That fateful night.

_**You were mine for a night** _

Just that one night.

_**I was out of my mind** _

_**You were mine for a night** _

_**I don't know how to say goodbye** _

_Because he never wanted to._ Deep down, Michael knows this.

_**Making all our plans in the Santa Cruz sand that night** _

That goddamned place. Michael had thought they’d be together forever. He had seriously planned to discuss their fucking _future_. How insane was he?

_**I thought I had you in the palm of my hand that night** _

But no, just a week after that, Luke had told him he was moving to America, to be with his long time girlfriend. When asked if he regretted cheating on her and leading him on, the blond had just given him a blank look, before kissing Michael one final time.

_**Screaming at the top of my lungs til my chest felt tight** _

_**I told myself that I'm never gonna be alright** _

_**You had me wrapped around your finger** _

And just one month after moving to America, to be with fucking _Mrs All American (that bitch)_ , Luke had called him up, telling him all about the beauty of the country, as if Michael would care.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

But he did.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

And another month after that, he had called. This time, to tell Michael that he had ‘opened his eyes’ to the fact that he was gay, and had to break up with Ally.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

He came back to Australia.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

And got together with some Kiwi guy.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

Leaving Michael to pick up his broken heart’s pieces once again.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

Even after Luke’s breakup with that Asian looking kid, Michael couldn’t be mad at him.

_**I'm wrapped around your finger** _

Then Luke made up with him.

_**Wrapped around your finger** _

And now, it’s been years since Luke’s been married to Calum, but still Michael can’t do anything.

_**Wrapped around your finger** _

Michael is still Wrapped Around Luke’s Finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? *prod* Did you? DID YOU? XD
> 
> Ah, yeah, I'm editing this to say a few things:  
> I just HAD to mention this video I just saw because it nearly made me cry- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-sXESPgXF0. Apparently Michael saw it and tweeted a comment from it.  
> Also, someone commented on this video: "i think about butt sex when i think of the title of this" to which there was a reply of "...muke butt sex". Fitting, no?


End file.
